Crazy For You
by Mistress Lira
Summary: Bella's cousin is coming home! What? She's schizophrenic! That's a downer. Oh, well... JASPERxOC Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review.**

**- - -**** - -  
**

**~Edward's P.O.V.~**

I watched as Bella slept in my arms. I sneaked in her room a few hours ago after her dad, Charlie, slept. While we were having a bit of an intense conversation, she fell asleep. She was so perfect…in almost every way. She's quite a clumsy girl but she's just human. The only thing that made me frustrated with her was that I wasn't able to read her mind. I'd be able to take her mind off of becoming a vampire. I didn't want her to live a life of damnation.

I looked around to see her room a bit out of place. It looks like Bella was trying to look for something. I saw a photograph faced down on her nightstand. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

She looked about 12 or 13. She looked miserable as she didn't look happy nor sad. It was like all life was sucked out of her and it just left a living corpse. This wasn't Bella because the only traits they had similar was the brown hair and pale skin. Why would Bella have a picture of a girl like this? I'd have to ask her when she woke up.

**~Bella's P.O.V.~**

I woke with Edward about to jump out the window. I grabbed his shirt before he did. "Don't go, yet."

Edward chuckled, "You slept for a long time."

"Well, its still night." You replied, "…and I'm still human."

I felt as he ignored my last statement, "I'll only stay a little longer."

After a while of talking, he surprised me when he picked a photograph on my nightstand.

"I'm curious, who is this girl?" Edward asked

"That's my cousin…Genesis." I replied hesitantly. I didn't feel comfortable talking about my closest friend.

"Genesis?"

"Genesis Lazaros. Her parents liked unique names." I continued, "She was my childhood friend before she went away."

"By 'went away' you mean?" Edward was curious about her

"I…don't know. My mother never told me. She just said Gen went away." I honestly did not know what happened to her and thought about it from time to time. I shouldn't have told my mom or she wouldn't have disappeared.

"Your mother never told you…why is she so unhappy in this picture?" Edward asked

I shrugged and hesitated before starting to tell him everything about her. From when her parents death to her disappearance. He seemed to be intrigued by my cousin.

I'd have to ask Charlie about her in the morning.

-

**~Genesis's P.O.V.~**

"Well Miss Lazaros, it seems you're healthy enough to leave the hospital." The Doctor looked into my file. "Of course, you'll be living with you're Uncle Charlie. Your Aunt Renee seems too busy to care for you." I nodded slowly at his words.

"Where does he...live?" I asked slowly. They say I'm cured but I still think I'm just some crazy bitch. It's been so long that I've been here. I was pretty sure I would have a hard time adjusting as a normal teenage girl. Then again, what is _normal_? Blending into the crowd? Looking like a Barbie doll every day because every girl wanted to look like those anorexic models? Becoming something you aren't? Not being able to just be yourself? Yes, I've heard of these things through magazines that doctors secretly slipped to me.

"He lives in Forks, Washington. It's a small town that's usually raining and rarely gets any sunlight." He answered with a smile. I stared at the ground. He liked me. Everyone liked me. I hated it. As a child, people would compliment me on how I looked so pretty and was _so_ smart. I had a dislike for everything. That's how I came to this damned place. I don't know how…I heard voices in my head that yelled at me to kill everyone. I didn't listen to it, but it was so tempting. I killed a bird. Unfortunately, Bella saw me and told her mom. I couldn't blame her, I'd do the same thing if I some someone kill a bird.

"He's scheduled you to come on a plane and has sent plane tickets. There's your ride." He pointed at the doors and I saw a taxi.

"Thank you." I said in a monotonous tone

"Remember to take your medication every morning." I nodded at his reminder

**- - - - -**

**P.O.V. - Point of View**

**A/N: Should I add better vocabulary? I know it's short. I'm trying my best here. Here's information on the main character. I'm the type of person who rushes things and to bring most information upfront. If you want the full information, go to my profile on Quizilla. It should have the link on my FanFiction profile. If you have any questions… well, I don't really care.**

**Name:** Genesis Lazaros

**Age:** 16 _(for now)_

**Looks:** Blue eyes, Brown Hair, Pretty short, Nice body

**Height:** 5'2 _(157 cm)_

**History (in short):** A born schizophrenic. Genesis's parents died when she was little and Genesis had to move in with Bella. She became Bella's childhood friend until she was sent to an asylum. Now she is being released to Charlie's home.

**Notes:** Genesis is quite good at faking sincerity.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Genesis's P.O.V.~**

'Great…' I thought, 'My plane is delayed.'

Apparently, they had a thunderstorm. Damn, I hated waiting so much. Just minutes wasting my life away. Really…a storm in June, Forks must be a horrible place. And I have to live there. I stared at the ground thinking of the place. I'd have to get a job once I'm there. The doctor informed me that technically I'm filthy rich because my dad's will had said that I'd get all his money after I came out of the mental hospital. It seems he already knew I'd come to that horrid place. It's not like he was psychic so I'd have to check my family history for this later.

My mind started to wander to Bella now. I remembered what Charlie had told me through the phone. 'Don't tell Bella you were in an asylum.' I made an assumption that Bella didn't know I was in a mental hospital. This would be difficult for me to explain to her. Charlie had mentioned that Renee told Bella I had 'went away.'

---

**~Bella's P.O.V.~**

"Your cousin, Genesis, is coming to live with us." Charlie said

My eyes widened in surprise. Had I heard correctly? My closest friend who had disappeared years ago is coming back! How convenient, I was just about to ask Charlie about her.

"When?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"I'm picking her up today."

"I'll pick her up." I suggested also hiding my enthusiasm

"No, I will. That's final." I frowned. Usually, Charlie would let me do what I want, for the most part. He didn't usually act this way unless he was hiding something from me. I decided not to ask because I didn't want to ruin the mood.

---

**~Genesis's P.O.V.~**

"If Bella asks, I just tell her that my dad's brother wanted me to move in with him?" I repeated the summary that Charlie had told me.

"Yep." He nodded

"…fine" I grumbled as I stared out the window. Man, if Bella knew I was keeping secrets from her, she would totally get mad.

I smiled at the thought. I was wondering how she looked. As children, she was shorter than me. I wonder if she grew more than me. I became shorter than I had imagined. Really…my growth spurt stopped when I was 12 years old, the same time I had entered the asylum. At 9 years old, I was 4'2 and when I turned 10, I grew at a fast rate.

As for Bella getting mad at me, I didn't need to worry. The reason everyone liked me was because my presence made them feel calm. This gave them a sense of trust and that I would become one of their closest friends. Any time I entered a room, everyone would feel instantly calmed by me. Of course, that was just an observation. When I looked at the people in the plane, they felt nervous. I could see it in their eyes. It was probably how Forks had storms frequently. The second I stepped into the plane, everyone's eyes had that peaceful look.

"We're almost there." Charlie mentioned to me

"Ah." I acknowledged his words.

I stared at the window as we were closing in. His house looked pretty small compared to the ones I had seen in Arizona but I'm not complaining.

**~Bella's P.O.V.~**

"Bella! Genesis is here!" Charlie yelled. I ran downstairs to see her. She looked so different from the last time I saw her.

Her hair was a bit messy and her skin was more tanned the last time I saw her. I was surprised that she was shorter than me. She looked like she went through hell. Genesis wore dark brown cargo pants, and a red t-shirt covered by a black hoody.

She gave me a small smile before speaking, "It's nice to see you again, Bella." I felt my eyes water when I heard her words. I jumped and hugged her. She hugged back.

**- - - - -**

**A/N: Just to remind you, this is taking place in June, a few months before Bella's birthday. So, we're almost close to the beginning of New Moon. Review please.**


End file.
